The Final Frontier
| date=September 2287| stardate=8454.1| author=J.M. Dillard| published=June 1989| format=Paperback| pages=311| ISBN=ISBN 0-671-68008-0| movie=movie| image= | release=9 June 1989| story=William Shatner, Harve Bennett & David Loughery| screenplay=David Loughery| director=William Shatner| producer=Harve Bennett| | comic cover = | comic cover artist=Roger Stine | writer =Peter David | penciller =James W. Fry | inker =Arne Starr | colorist = | letterer = | editor = | comic publisher=DC Comics | comic published= | comic pages = | comic printed = | comic ISBN = | comic omnibus = |}} Introduction (blurb) The planet Nimbus III. A desolate, forbidding world, situated in the heart of the Neutral Zone. Unremarkable, except for one thing: Nimbus III is the site of an unprecedented attempt at co-operation among the galaxy's three major powers. Here, to this "Planet of Galactic Peace", the Klingons, the Romulans, and the Federation have all sent ambassadors, who are working together to develop the planet - an experiment that, if it succeeds, could transform the galactic balance of power. But now terrorists have seized control of Nimbus III. And when Captain Kirk and the crew of the ''Enterprise'' attempt a dramatic rescue, they discover a threat unlike any they have ever faced. A threat that will force them to confront their inner demons on their own, secret pasts - and the forbidden secrets that lie at the center of the galaxy itself... Summary The story begins in a vast desert, where an unnamed individual is digging in a field full of holes. Then, in the distance, the man spots a man on horseback. He pulls out his rock thrower. The man arrives and uses an odd psychiatric exercise to take all the pain away from the man. The man soon becomes overwhelmed and seemingly enters himself into the servitude of the man. The man then reveals himself to be a Vulcan. Meanwhile, on Earth, Captain James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy are enjoying much needed shore leave. Captain Kirk is climbing the tall El Capitan mountain in Yosemite. He almost falls to his death but is saved by Mr. Spock, who is wearing flotation boots. On board the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A, Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura encounter a message from Starfleet, calling them all back to duty. Back on the planet, an army lead by the mysterious Vulcan conquers a town called Paradise City and holds the Federation ambassador, St. John Talbot, the Klingon ambassador, Korrd, and the Romulan ambassador, Caithilan Dar, hostage. This prompts Starfleet to send Captain Kirk and the Enterprise-A. Spock notices the Vulcan, whom he identifies as Sybok, the fully Vulcan child of his father, Sarek, and a Vulcan princess named T'Rea. A villanous Klingon named Klaa and his first officer, Vixis, soon set their sights on Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk and his crew, aboard the barely functional Enterprise-A arrive at the planet, Nimbus III in the Neutral Zone. Here, Sybok is able to capture the Enterprise-''A, despite the efforts of the crew. Soon, the whole crew, save for Kirk, Scotty, Spock, and McCoy are under Sybok's mental influence. They hide away in an undership compartment. Sybok confronts them, and tells them of his quest to find the planet of Vulcan mythology known as Sha-Ka-Ree, which is the place where God dwells. He believes it lies at the center of the galaxy. He then uses his powers to depict scences of pain from each of their lives. Spock is shown how, when he was born, his father rejected him as too human. McCoy is shown his ailing father, and how he took him off life support a few days before a cure was found for the disease he was suffering from. He also subjected Kirk to his own painful scenario. The ''Enterprise-A then arrives at the Galactic Center, when the Klingon Bird-of-Prey under the command of Captain Klaa arrives. The ship is able to defeat the evil Klaa and Vixis and beam down to the planet, where they see a lifeform that attempts to claim godship. When Sybok learns it is not God, he sacrfices himself so the crew can escape. Then, Kirk and his crew set out for the Final Frontier. Characters Regulars :Pavel Chekov • Amanda Grayson • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • Nyota Uhura Other :Robert Bennett (aka Robert Caflisch) • Caithlin Dar • J'onn • Klaa • Korrd • Krell • David McCoy • Morek • St. John Talbot • The One • Storel • T'Rea • T'Sai • Vixis Referenced :Sarah Susan Eckert • David Marcus • Liam James O'Malley • Hosato Sulu • Surak • Gillian Taylor • Zaara References Locations :Earth • El Capitan • Gol • Great Barrier • Merced River • Nimbus III • Paradise City • Sha Ka Ree • Yosemite National Park • Vorta Vor Andor • Capella • Charulh • Ganjitsu • Regulus • Xenar Starships and vehicles : • • Galileo • Pioneer 10 Starship and shuttle classes : • • • Type-1 shuttlecraft Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Regulan • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Charulhan States and organizations :Galactic Army of Light • Klingon Empire • Kolinahru • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets New Cetacean Institute Other :Bean • Fal-tor-pan • Gravity boot • Katra • Kayaking • Marshmallow • Romulan ale • Surakian Peace Prize Appendices Related stories *''The Q Continuum'' (TNG novel trilogy) :The God impersonating being established in The Final Frontier is identified as The One in The Q Continuum trilogy which is effectively a prequel and sequel to the god character in The Final Frontier establishing his back story and eventual fate. Timeline | nextpocket=In the Name of Honor | voyages1=TOSmov | adbefore1=To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh| adafter1=In the Name of Honor | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe3| primary=2287| date1=2229 | prevdate1=Burning Dreams | nextdate1=Burning Dreams | date2=2230 | prevdate2=Burning Dreams | nextdate2=Sarek | date3=2254 | prevdate3=Shadows on the Sun | nextdate3=The Cage| }} Images Image:TheOne.jpg|The One Image:Sybok.jpg|Sybok Image:NCC1701A.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) Image:Caithlin Dar.jpg|Caithlin Dar External links * * Final Frontier, Star Trek V: The